Regrets
by wubbzy
Summary: Naruto didn't realize how many regrets he had until he encountered Sakura. After Chapter 700 Spoilers. Angsty NaruSaku.


**Summary: **Naruto didn't realize how many regrets he had until he encountered Sakura. After Chapter 700. Angsty NaruSaku.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Unfortunately, Kishimoto does.

_AN:_ Just a warning, this is based off of the epilogue in Chapter 700. This was created to share my displeasure for the last two chapters, and to get quite a lot off my chest.

_Recommendation(s): _Sam Smith – _I'm Not the Only One_

.

**Regrets**

.

.

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, exhausted from a long day of being the Hokage. He didn't realize how tiring it would leave him, even when he sat at his desk all day. He never was one to sit in one place for long periods of time, but he somehow managed to get passed that and stay longer than necessary, finishing any tasks that needed to be done. He'd grown, bags under his eyes from the exhaustion. He had a duty to the people of Konoha, even if that meant neglecting his duty to his family.

He frowned, thinking of his family. He thought of his wife, Hinata, and his two children: Himawari and Bolt. He sighed at the thought of his son, who lashed out today in defiance. He acted like himself when he was that age, like he didn't have a father - that upset him. On the day a big meeting was taking place too.

He shoved his hands into his robes as he continued to walk as the sun began to set, the streets soundless and complacent with many going back to their homes.

Naruto continued to walk aimlessly through Konoha, when he looked up and noticed where he was: the academy, the place where everything truly started – where he first became a genin.

Nostalgia hit him, and he remembered the day where he became a part of a family – team seven.

_Family. _

Naruto once called team seven a family – even Sasuke called team seven family.

Naruto continued to walk, his head lowered as he thought of old times. It was then that he heard a voice he hadn't heard in so long. He looked up.

Naruto's eyes widened at the rare site of Sakura and her daughter. He felt as though he hadn't seen her in ages. With how busy he's been at work and how Sakura didn't go out much because of house work and taking care of Sarada, it was no wonder why they hadn't seen each other in a while.

She was sitting right where she was when they first became genin, right at that bench that marked the beginning of team seven and his first love. He could hear their conversation.

"Mama, why isn't dad here?" she questioned, and Sakura paused, a worn smile. "How did you two even fall in love?" Sarada asked, and Sakura remained silent. "Mama?" she asked again, and Sakura shook out of her stupor, giving her daughter a faux smile.

"Well, I liked your father a lot when we were in the academy. I had a crush on him," she started. "We both became a part of team seven and well, to be honest, I knew the day we became genin, that we were meant for each other. I was sitting right her, when he said the sweetest thing about my forehead, and then we almost kissed." She paused.

"So dad was in love with you too?" Sakura smiled.

"Not exactly. But now isn't the time for that, Sarada. I still need to make dinner," she said. "Why don't you get home before it gets any darker. Go and study and I'll be there soon, okay?" Sarada nodded, running home. Once she was sure Sarada was some distance away, she looked up and gently smiled at the man standing before her.

"What a large and charming forehead. Makes me want to kiss it." Sakura's eyes widened, her expression showing disbelief. "Was that what you were referring to?"

"How'd you know? Did Sasuke tell you?" she asked. Naruto paused, a melancholy smile straining to remain.

"Something like that," he simply said, making his way to sit next to her. "Long time no see," he said, changing the subject.

"It has been, huh. We've both been so busy with our families and you being the Hokage – but I guess that what happens now that all our dreams came true," she said halfheartedly. Naruto chuckled – it was bitter.

"Is this the life you always wanted? Was this your dream?" he asked her. Sakura thought for a moment, thinking of her distant husband. She loved him, and she was overjoyed when Sarada was born. However, she couldn't help but feel empty – something was missing. When Sarada was born and Sasuke left, she had to resign as head medic of the hospital. She longed for her role though, saving so many people. Now no one would find her with a scalpel anymore, but a duster.

She looked back, and wondered if her dream of Sasuke was really worth it when he was never even here for her to enjoy that dream. She had forgiven him so easily for the sake of a love she'd hope to have with him.

Sakura looked up at Naruto, and simply smiled. Naruto could still see right through it.

"Yes, this had always been my dream," she declared. "I only wish Sasuke would be here more for Sarada. She always asks me about him, and now I don't know what to say. You know, she tells me that her and Bolt are very similar… when it comes to their fathers." Naruto looked at her, surprise evident. "She tells me how he looks so lonely. It breaks my heart, that I can't tell her when her father will come home."

Naruto sat there, focused, thinking of his family - how Bolt has been rebelling so much.

"The situation is different, though. I didn't leave, I'm here," he said, attempting to justify his actions. "Bolt's been lashing and rebelling out more and more. I keep telling him I have a duty as the Hokage and a responsibility to the people of my village." Sakura frowned, seeing that this was not the Naruto she once knew. He seemed more worn out and stern – so unlike his old, goofy self, who she'd always see smiling.

"You know, you have a responsibility to your family as well. There's a reason why children rebel at his age. I mean, I remember a time you were like that too." Naruto frowned, thinking back to what he said to his son. Sakura was right. He shouldn't drown himself in his work as much. He has time for his family, he could make the time. Sometimes, he'd spend nights eating ramen and staring at his laptop, feeling too lazy to go home. He'd down a bottle of whiskey just to get through the night.

"I'm a horrible father and husband," he admitted, covering his face, feeling shame. Sakura frowned. She patted his back, comforting him. They always were meant for healing.

"You're doing the best you can do. Just try to be there more. You're right – at least you're here. At least you didn't abandon your family."

"Might as well have. I'm never there for them at all anymore," he stated, clenching his fist.

"Well, that's something you can change though, right?" she asked. "I know firsthand what it feels like to not have a husband – it's lonely, and if I'm being honest, this isn't what I wanted," she confessed, a tear rolling down her face. "I'm not happy," she sobbed.

Naruto, out of instinct, wrapped his arms around her as tears continued to fall. He frowned, feeling a burning sensation at the pit of his stomach - a fire burning inside him as he continued to hold her.

_Why didn't he protect her smile? _

He recalled the way she smile at Sarada; it was not the smile he wanted to protect so long ago. It was worn out, and a thought came to his mind - how he wished he could be the one to protect that smile once more, to give her true happiness.

_Why did he let her go? Why didn't he ever speak up? _

That thought resonated through his head the entire night, long after Sakura left with a gentle goodbye and a cute, youthful smile he remembered when they were both teenagers.

Unbeknownst to him, he yearned for that. He fulfilled his dream of being Hokage, yet he still felt empty.

Tonight, encountering Sakura and feeling a bit of that passion restored made him realize how unfulfilled he was. He continued to ask himself why – he was afraid to know the answer. Deep down, however, he knew the answer all along. It was far too late to fix or change that, though. But he knew why he felt so empty:

_Regret. _

.

_AN:_ Welp, I didn't expect the Naruto ending to get me this unsatisfied and empty too. One thing I guess that did good, is that I'm back with writing again, even stronger now for what I believe in! I'll always love NaruSaku with all my heart! NaruSaku is still my OTP, and I still believe that realistically, this pair would have been the ideal coupe that would fit, but that is just my opinion. It's very tragic compared to my other stories, but that's just because the ending, to me, was tragic. Let me know what you think of this please! I'd like to hear! I kinda want to continue this, but at the same time, I know where it'd lead, lol. So I'm not sure! XD


End file.
